


Turning Tables, Turning Tides

by manicpation



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author attempts comedy, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicpation/pseuds/manicpation
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi have sex for the first time and Oikawa shows off his nerdy side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this on my phone and it was a nightmare. Also writing smut is a nightmare

Oikawa opens his door and steps inside, making his way over to his kitchen where he drops his keys on the counter. Iwaizumi takes off his jacket and hangs it up in the genkan and leans against the wall. He takes a quick look around Oikawa’s kitchen. The flowers are there, and a small rice cooker sits a few inches over from them. A kettle sits on the stove and a few dirty cups and plates are in the sink. He’s got pineapple scented dish soap. Iwaizumi likes pineapples. An almost excessive amount of doo-dads litter the fridge door. Pictures of Oikawa and his friends - a pink haired guy and a guy with large, unruly eyebrows, take up most of the space. A larger photo of him in his graduation attire is hung up by no less than nine Domo-kun magnets. A set of planetary magnets, in order, line the top of the fridge.

But Iwaizumi sees no coffee maker.

“Oikawa, are we going to have tea instead? You don’t have a coffee maker. I could run to the coffee shop a few streets over if you want?”

“Iwa-chan, I didn’t invite you inside for coffee,” Oikawa says as he slides into Iwaizumi’s space.

He wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and kisses his temple.

“I invited you inside to get inside your pants.”

Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi’s hands hover above his hips, unsure of what to do.

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan, I’m doing this because I want to, not because you’re paying me. Now touch me.”

 

***

Iwaizumi has Oikawa pressed up against the door, wrists pinned together above his head. His other hand is gripping Oikawa’s hip, keeping him in place while he gives one well placed roll of his hips against Oikawa’s. He can feel how hard Oikawa is, how he’s straining against the hold on his wrists, how his whole body shudders at the sensation.

“Iwa-chan, please,” Oikawa breathes as Iwaizumi kisses his cheek, across his jaw and down his throat. He finds a spot that makes Oikawa’s breath hitch and sinks his teeth, eliciting a yelp and a jerk, causing his straining cock to brush against Iwaizumi’s.

“Too many clothes, fuck, come on, take them off,” Oikawa grits out.

“Mm, not yet Tooru, I’m not done with you yet,” Iwaizumi replies against his throat. Before Oikawa has anytime to reply with a snarky remark, Iwaizumi is back on his neck, tongueing over the sore spot and trailing little licks down to the junction of his neck and shoulder where he bites down and starts sucking a mark.

Oikawa’s panting, squirming under Iwaizumi’s grasp. He wants desperately to be rid of these layers between them. Iwaizumi had looked so good tonight, though, in that green cargo jacket, and cream colored wool sweater that Oikawa is pretty sure is worth more than his whole paycheck. Oikawa had a hard time trying to keep his composure, trying to keep from outright _drooling_ , when Iwaizumi had met him in his doorway in those fitted dark wash jeans that accented his butt in ways that should definitely be illegal.

Now Iwaizumi’s leg is pressed in between his own, giving him enough pressure to keep him on edge, enough to tease but never enough to satisfy.

Iwaizumi notices the small, aborted movements Oikawa is giving his thigh, and presses up even closer, eliciting a high pitched keen from Oikawa.

“You’re so easy to read, Tooru, I love it. Such an expressive boy, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll keep making you feel good if you keep making those noises for me,” Iwaizumi whispers in his ear.

“T-tooru?!”

“Mhm, and you can call me Hajime if you’d like.”

Iwaizumi releases Oikawa’s hands to pull Oikawa out of his shirt, to run his hands down Oikawa’s arms, back up to his shoulders and across the soft skin of his chest. He takes a nipple between two fingers and pinches, feeling it harden and pebble.

“Iwa-chaaan,” Oikawa whines, hands fisting in Iwaizumi’s sweater. Iwaizumi inches back just enough to tear his sweater and jacket off and Oikawa is instantly on him.

Oikawa is kissing him, his movements aggressive. He bites Iwaizumi’s lower lip and he gasps and Oikawa takes that opportunity to curl his tongue with Iwaizumi’s. He runs his tongue over Iwaizumi’s molars before sucking on his tongue. He trails his hands up Iwaizumi’s chest and back down his abs, admiring the hard cut of muscle there, satisfied with the twitch he can feel under his fingertips.

“Iwa-chan’s so fit,” Oikawa says as he grips and squeezes one of Iwaizumi’s biceps, “I bet he could just lift me up and fuck me against this wall if he wanted to.”

“Oh, is that a challenge?” Iwaizumi grins wolfishly.

Oikawa innocently hums. “No, just an observation,” he adds as he fists a hand into Iwaizumi’s hair and tugs.

Iwaizumi growls, low and encouraging, and Tooru tugs again as he trails kisses along Iwaizumi’s jaw. He moves his hands down Oikawa’s back and cups his ass, squeezing the full mounds and teasingly sliding a finger up and down Oikawa’s cleft.

“Iwa-chan, don’t tease,” Oikawa huffs and nips Iwaizumi’s bottom lip.

“What do you want, then? Tell me,” Iwaizumi commands.

“I want you to fuck me! Please, Iwa-chan, it’ll be so good, I’ll be so good for you,” Oikawa purrs, nuzzling his face against Iwaizumi’s.

Feeling his resolve crumble, Iwaizumi grips the back of Oikawa’s thighs, lifting him off the ground and turns in the direction of his bedroom.

Oikawa clings to him tighter and wraps his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist, making sure Iwaizumi can feel how hard he is against him.

“Iwa-chan is so strong, I love it,” Oikawa murmurs into Iwaizumi’s neck as he’s carried into the bedroom.

Iwaizumi unceremoniously dumps Oikawa onto the bed with a squawk and immediately crowds himself on top of him. He grabs both sides of Oikawa’s face and kisses him deeply, tongue rolling around and sliding across Oikawa’s. He sits back to straddle Oikawa’s thighs and pops his pants button with one hand while running his other across the fringe sticking to Oikawa’s forehead.

He doesn’t waste any time pulling down his zipper. Oikawa’s breathing heavily, chest heaving with large gulps of air. His eyes are wild and his hair is a mess, plastered to his skin and places and sticking up in others. Iwaizumi is watching him with hungry eyes, delighted with every inch of bare skin being laid out in front of him.

Iwaizumi trails his fingers around the waistband of Oikawa’s boxers - tight and short and displaying his hard cock _obscenely_ \- and when Oikawa is completely naked underneath him, he can't help but lick his lips in anticipation. Oikawa’s cock is red and shiny with precome, standing tall and curving towards his navel and Iwaizumi grins a crooked, predatory grin.

“So pretty, Oikawa, so hard and wet, just for me,” he purrs.

Oikawa blushes and gives Iwaizumi a small, sincere smile before Iwaizumi sinks his mouth all the way down Oikawa’s cock, holding himself at the base, his nose pressed against dark brown curls.

“Fuck! Shit, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa rushes out, grasping at bedsheets and writhing under him. Iwaizumi lets Oikawa’s cock slip out of his mouth and licks up the side in long, languid strokes before focusing attention on the tip, digging his tongue into the slit.

Oikawa manages to bring his head up to stare at Iwaizumi, lapping at his cock like a popsicle on a hot summer day, like it’s the best thing he’s had in a long time. He’s entranced, the way Iwaziumi’s lips, puffy and red, glisten with spit and precome and Oikawa has the urge to run his fingers along them. Before he can make a move though, Iwaizumi wraps a hand around him and Oikawa knocks his head back against the bed with a high keen.

“Iwa-chan, stop teasing,” Oikawa huffs before he heaves in a breath.

“So demanding tonight, Tooru. I’m tired, you know, we’ve been out all evening,” Iwaizumi says.

“Oh, is my old man tired?” Oikawa teases.

“You want to speed this up, then?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Roll over, then.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Roll over.”

Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a defiant look, “What if I don’t wanna?” he sing-songs.

“Oh, this is how you want to play?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replies.

“Fine then, suit yourself.”

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s hips and flips him over onto his stomach. Oikawa squawks and turns his head to look at Iwaizumi in surprise. Iwaizumi shrugs and hikes Oikawa’s hips back before his mouth is on him, mouthing at the soft skin until he sinks his teeth in. He sucks a large mark on Oikawa’s ass before pulling back and smacking the other cheek.

“You gonna behave now?”

Oikawa mumbles something intelligible.

“Hmm, what was that, dear?”

“I _said_ lube’s in the drawer!”

Iwaizumi places a kiss on Oikawa’s lower back to placate him before leaning over and grabbing the lube. He drizzles lube over his fingers and then Oikawa’s hole. He rubs soothing circles into Oikawa’s hip with his other hand before asking _you_ _ready_ , _Tooru?_

Oikawa gives a vigorous nod and Iwaizumi presses in the first finger.

“Ahhh, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moans and thrust his hips back to get Iwaizumi’s finger deeper.

“Greedy Tooru, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Iwaizumi leans over and says into his ear.

Iwaizumi adds another finger slowly, up to the first knuckle, letting Oikawa get used to the sensation. He trails his other hand over Oikawa’s hip and wraps around his cock. Oikawa keens and thrusts his hips forward, fucking up into Iwaizumi’s fist.

“Careful,” Iwaizumi murmurs. He slides his fingers the rest of the way into Oikawa and begins to scissor

He squeezes Oikawa’s cock and starts stroking up, thumbing around the head and drawing another whine out of Oikawa. He strokes slowly, leaning over Oikawa to nuzzle at the soft skin behind his ear.

He chants out breathily _feels good Iwa-chan_ until a yelp tears out of his throat and he tenses.

“Oh, did I find it?” Iwaizumi asks, smugness saturating his deep voice.

“Keep doing that, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pleads.

Iwaizumi rubs his prostate again and Oikawa stops attempting to hold himself up, just slumps down onto his elbows and lets the tremors wrack his body, moaning and whimpering.

Listening to Oikawa is drawing Iwaizumi closer and closer to his breaking point, breathing heavy.

“Someone sounds eager,” muses Oikawa, voice light and breathy.

“You’re gorgeous, so yeah,” Iwaizumi says earnestly.

“Geez, Iwa-chan, you just can't say something like that,” Oikawa mumbles into the sheets. He flushes pink all way to his ears and Iwaizumi chuckles and says _too cute._

“Condom?”

“In the drawer, too.”

Iwaizumi tears it open with his teeth and rolls it on, trying not to buck into his own fist at finally getting some sensation.

He presses one last kiss to Oikawa’s shoulders. “Ready?”

Oikawa nods his consent.

Iwaizumi presses in slowly and it's so _hot_ and _tight_ and he's gripping Oikawa’s hips hard enough to bruise to keep himself from just fucking into that tight heat as fast and hard as he wants.

He bottoms out and rolls his hips. Oikawa arches his back off the bed and moans and fuck, that’s the hottest thing Iwaizumi’s heard in a long time. He grabs a fistful of Oikawa’s hair and lifts his head off the bed, kissing, sucking and digging his teeth in to pull more beautiful noises of of Oikawa. He pulls off and there’s a sizeable dark mark at the junction of his jaw and neck and Iwaizumi can’t help but stare at it.

He pulls back and thrusts back in and Oikawa’s moaning, saying his name like a prayer _Iwa-chan Iwa-chan Iwa-chan._

Iwaizumi sets a hard pace, mesmerized by the way Oikawa and squirming and twitching under him. The noises he makes are hypnotizing and he doesn’t notice Oikawa’s hand reaching for his own cock.

“Hey now,” Iwaizumi murmurs gently, “don’t do that.”

“Iwa-chaaan, Hajime, please, I’m so hard, it hurts.”

Iwaizumi looks around and Oikawa’s cock is red, almost purple at the tip and glistening wet with precum. He trails a fingertip over the precum gathered in the slit just to hear Oikawa squeal.

“Please, please, Hajime, I just want to come.”

Iwaizumi puts his hand over Oikawa’s and takes it away from his cock, weaving their fingers together.

“You don’t need to do that, Tooru, you can come on my cock, can’t you? I know you can, you’re such a good boy for me.”

Iwaizumi pulls out and Oikawa starts to whine before he’s tossed on his back with his legs in the air and Iwaizumi is back inside him, fucking him with vigor, thrusts deeper than before and hitting his prostate perfectly.

Oikawa grabs fistfulls of sheets and tosses his head back and forth, whining high in his throat and looking at Iwaizumi with teary eyes.

He looks overwhelmed, well fucked and beautiful and Iwaizumi decides to take pity on him.

He leans down and wipes Oikawa’s sweaty fringe away from his eyes. “You can come now, Tooru.”

Oikawa tenses and screams, cock violently twitching, shooting come on his stomach once, twice, three times and continues dribbling out in weak aftershocks.

Oikawa is tensing around him and his hole is spasming and Iwaizumi’s resolve is quickly crumbling. He picks up the pace, focusing on his own pleasure now.

He doesn’t last much longer, coming with a drawn out groan and slumping over Oikawa.

“Oof, Iwa-chan, get off, you’re heavy.”

“Hrnnnggg.”

“I mean it or I will push you off this bed.”

“Did I wear you out, old man?”

“Shut up!”

Iwaizumi rolls over and Oikawa gets out of bed, walking over the the bathroom, wiping the come off himself. He returns in bed and flops half on top of Iwaizumi.

“Tooru, get off me!”

“Nu-uh! Payback!”

Iwaizumi rolls over and engulfs Oikawa in his grip.

“Iwa-chan, let me go!! I’m going to suffocate!”

“Whose old now?”

“Suffocating has nothing to do with being old!”

Oikawa wiggles his way free from Iwaizumi and lays on side. Iwaizumi rolls over and faces Oikawa.

“I had a fun time tonight, Hajime,” Oikawa says softly.

“Me, too, Tooru,” Iwaizumi agrees and kisses his forehead, “I gotta get going, though. I have a work breakfast to attend tomorrow.”

“On a Saturday?”

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” Iwaizumi grimaces.

“Okay, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa agrees.

He makes no secret of generously eyeballing Iwaizumi as he searches for his clothes and dresses himself, looking much more disheveled than he did earlier in the night. Oikawa feels pride swell at that fact.

Iwaizumi leans over and kisses Oikawa before leaving, a quick, hot kiss more tongue than lips.

Before he leaves Oikawa’s apartment, he turns and yells, “Oikawa! We’re gonna talk about that hoard of yours! I can’t have sex in a room where dozens of action figures are staring at me!”

He hears Oikawa squawk loudly. “They are COLLECTABLES!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thunderingskies <3


End file.
